ALOTT can happen after a year apart! :D
by EvilRegal96
Summary: NOT at all good at summaries but basically Bones and Booth meet after their year apart! its better than it sounds! and it has a good ending very very very  fluffy but what can i say haha i cant help it! :D


NEW STORYYYY finally haha! :D I know that this story has been done a lot but you know, I haven't done it and I love the plot line. All of my stories are spoiler free at the moment. Love you

* * *

There she was one year later sitting on the bench by the coffee cart next to the reflecting pool. It had been an hour since she got to the airport and she was starting to think that Booth wasn't going to show. She was thinking that he didn't want to come back so he decided to stay longer, or he had met someone there and he didn't want to leave her, or something terrible had happened why he was in Afghanistan. Just as she started to really worry about him getting home, she saw Booth walking through the crowd of people in his army uniform with a bag on his shoulder. Without thinking she started running towards him. Right as Booth saw her he dropped his bag and opened his arms ready to catch her. She ran into his arms and started hugging him hard. Booth hugged her back and buried his face in her neck smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo and soap having missed the smell of her over the year they were apart. They pulled back and smiled at each other looking into each other's eyes both happy to be reunited after a year apart. That's when Bones noticed something in Booths eyes that she didn't recognize she thought it might be just from the flight but she thought she had seen it before coming from Booth. She thought it might be love and that's what terrified her, she thought he left to forget about his feelings for her but knowing he came home feeling the exact same way he did when he left just made her feel scared. After getting booths bags they drove to the diner for lunch and then they went to booths place so he could get unpacked.

"_Do you want some help unpacking?"_

"_No its okay I can get it done faster because I know where everything goes, you can go home if you want, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to'"_

"_Okay but I want to talk so do you want to have drinks tonight?"_

"_Yeah that would be good, meet you at Founding Fathers at 8?"_

"_Yeah see you then."_

Bones went home so she could shower and get ready for drinks with Booth. When she was finished getting ready bones got her keys and headed to the Founding Fathers. When she walked in she found Booth sitting at their regular table in the middle with a beer in his hand and a glass of wine in the place where she sits. She walked up to the table and sat down.

"_Hey Booth."_

"_Hey Bones."_

"_Wow I have missed you."_

"_I know it has been so long."_

"_We have a lot to catch up on."_

"_Let's leave that for tomorrow, right now I just want to be with you."_

"_Okay "_

Smiling and talking and just enjoying being with each other, they came to the end of the night. Walking out of the Founding Fathers Bones had her arms linked around his. Walking happily to her car they got in and drove to her apartment. Walking up the stairs they went in and Booth immediately felt comfortable even after a year just going right in and sitting down on her couch while she went to get something to drink. She walks back into the room and sits down next to him, just a little bit closer than she used to. They sat there talking for a little while when Booth noticed the time and decided that it was time to get going. Standing up Booth told her that he was going to go. She walked him to the door and when they got there he pulled her into a hug. Hugging him back Bones sat there wishing he didn't have to go. He pulled back slowly and looked in her eyes. Both moving slowly towards each other their lips met softly for the first time since that night 1 year ago. They both pulled back and looked in each other's eyes. Meeting once again but just a little bit more urgently this time they made their way over to her couch. Booth gently laid her down on the couch and crawled on top of her. They laid there for around 30 minutes just kissing and enjoying the feel of being like this with each other. Finally Booth started to lean back so he could ask her if she was sure about this, when she nodded her head yes that was all the conformation he needed. He picked her up and slowly walked her down the hallway to her room. When he came to the door of her room he turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. Taking in the feeling of being in her room for a hesitant second Booth looked around at her room, he noticed some pictures of him and her on her dresser, there was one in particular that caught his eye. It was a picture of her and Parker on the swings in the park. He remembered this day; he had taken Parker to the park to enjoy there Saturday when he saw Bones walking on the side walk and invited her to come join them. They had all been on the swings when he pulled the camera out and took this picture of his son and his favorite girl in the world. I touched him that she had actually kept that picture much less put it up in her room. When he continued walking her to her bead he noticed another picture, this one was on her nightstand, but this time it was a picture of her and him at their table in the diner. They were sitting very close looking at each other when Angela had taken the picture. He smiled and went on laying her down on the bed. He kissed all the way up her body finally making his way to her lips. Trailing down from there he started kissing her neck while slowly taking off her clothes. They made love gently and passionately that night loving the feel of finally being this way with each other after so many years. The next morning when Bones woke up the first thing she realized that she had a strong arm wrapped around her waist. That's when she remembered everything that happened the night before and she started smiling. Feeling him start to wake up she turned in his arms and looked at his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful blue eyes that were staring at him, immediately he started to worry that she changed her mind, that somehow she didn't want this anymore, and that she was going to run. That's when he realized that she had a smile on her face so smiling he kissed her good morning. They laid there happily thinking that nothing could come between them in that moment and that everything would be okay, that they were going to make this work because they both knew that all they wanted was to be together no matter what.

* * *

Soooo what do you think? :/ This is only my second story so it probably isn't very good so please review and tell me what you think about it! I love you allll :D

Reviewwwww! :D


End file.
